familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lathrop, Missouri
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 2086 |population_density_km2 = 450.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 1165.4 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 324 |elevation_ft = 1063 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 39 |latm = 32 |lats = 57 |latNS = N |longd = 94 |longm = 19 |longs = 47 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 64465 |area_code = 816 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-40826 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0720826 |website = http://www.cityoflathropmo.com |footnotes = }} Lathrop is a city in Clinton County, Missouri, United States. The population was 2,086 at the 2010 census. History Lathrop was laid out in 1857. It was named from Lathrop Township, which bears the name of a pioneer settler. Geography Lathrop is located at (39.549153, -94.329747). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,086 people, 794 households, and 574 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 890 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 95.2% White, 1.2% African American, 1.2% Native American, 0.4% Asian, 0.3% from other races, and 1.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.2% of the population. There were 794 households of which 40.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.0% were married couples living together, 14.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.5% had a male householder with no wife present, and 27.7% were non-families. 23.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.08. The median age in the city was 34 years. 28.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.1% were from 25 to 44; 23.6% were from 45 to 64; and 11.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.9% male and 51.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,092 people, 766 households, and 557 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,508.5 people per square mile (581.1/km²). There were 827 housing units at an average density of 596.3 per square mile (229.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.27% White, 1.96% African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.05% Asian, 0.19% from other races, and 1.34% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.58% of the population. There were 766 households out of which 41.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.4% were married couples living together, 13.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.2% were non-families. 23.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.16. In the city the population was spread out with 29.6% under the age of 18, 9.4% from 18 to 24, 29.5% from 25 to 44, 19.6% from 45 to 64, and 11.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 90.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $39,537, and the median income for a family was $46,157. Males had a median income of $34,286 versus $21,344 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,189. About 8.9% of families and 10.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.7% of those under age 18 and 12.6% of those age 65 or over. Total Solar Eclipse - 2017 August 21 Lathrop will be directly in the path of totality for a total solar eclipse which will be visible nearly overhead on August 21, 2017. It is the first total solar eclipse for the contiguous U.S. since 1979. The duration of totality here will be fractionally less than 2m 40s, just a little more than 1 second less than the maximum duration possible for this eclipse. 1st Contact : 11:41:39 am CDT (16:41:39 UT) 2nd Contact : 01:07:37 pm CDT (18:07:39 UT) Mid Eclipse : 01:08:58 pm CDT (18:08:58 UT) 3rd Contact : 01:10:17 pm CDT (18:10:17 UT) 4th Contact : 02:35:46 pm CDT (19:35:46 UT) Plans are in the works for Lathrop to host observers that come to Lathrop to view the eclipse. The sprawling farmland and low horizons will make Lathrop one of the best viewing sites around. References External links * Lathrop, Missouri News and Information * Official website of Clinton County, Missouri Clinton County, Missouri * Historic maps of Lathrop in the Sanborn Maps of Missouri Collection at the University of Missouri * Private Community of Lake Arrowhead Category:Cities in Clinton County, Missouri